villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dick Dastardly
Richard Milhous "Dick" Dastardly, also simply known as Dick Dastardly, is a recurring antagonist from many Hanna-Barbera television productions. He is the main antagonist of the animated series Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley and their Flying Machine, and the 1985 animated series Yogi's Treasure Hunt. He is the villain protagonist of the Wacky Races reboot. Dick Dastardly will be the main antagonist of the upcoming 2020 Scooby-Doo reboot film and the first installment of the Hanna-Barbera Cinematic Universe, Scoob. Being an infamous card-carrying villain, Dick Dastardly is very devious, sly, pompous, villainous, manipulative, traitorous and arrogant so he enjoys causing problems of any kind and becomes furious when his plots end in failure. He attempts to build all kinds of complicated machinery, contraptions and whatnot to trip up his opponents although they mostly end up doing him and his comrades much more harm than good. Although incompetent in his own personal right, he remains persistent in his attempts to spread his villainy. In the original classic shows and movies, he was voiced by the late , who also played Beezen in the 1984 My Little Pony series. In the new animated classics, he will be voiced by in the 2020 film Scoob. History ''Wacky Races'' In his first appearance, Dastardly appears as one of the many racers in a cross-country rally and the main antagonist. Along with his dog partner and sidekick Muttley, he piloted the Mean Machine which was equipped with all sorts of traps and hazards that he used in his many attempts to cheat in the race. However, Dick never won a single race because his plans always failed due to both his and Muttley's incompetence, the other racers already being prepared for his traps somehow or simply his own horribly rotten bad luck. His plans generally backfire on him anyway making him finish last in most races, if he does end the race at all. Sometimes he did have the opportunity to win the race without cheating but failed to do so because of little details noticed at the last second (to the point that it was shown he could have won had he not cheated in the first place). ''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' In his second major appearance as a villain and the main character, Dick and Muttley are joined by two new henchmen named Zilly and Klunk, piloting the planes of the Vulture Squadron. His goal was to catch the pigeon Yankee Doodle Bird for his unseen employer Chief (|the Chief, who carried messages for the opposing armies. Just like in Wacky Races, all of his plans failed miserably due to the incompetence of not only himself, but his subordinates as well and the pigeon always escaped unscathed while Vulture Squadron is forced to retreat and lick their wounds like a pack of wild animals. It also marked the start of Dick Dastardly's continuous failures becoming a running gag. ''Wacky Races Forever'' He was hired by Mr. Vice Roy to win the race so Roy could take over Perfect Industries and of course he failed miserably. ''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' In this series, he's the main antagonist. This was similar to the Indiana Jones series. Dick Dastardly and his dog Muttley raced to take the treasure from Yogi Bear's gang for evil deeds. Dastardly always ends up losing when he races against Yogi and company. ''Wacky Races (2017) He appears in the ''Wacky Races reboot and serves as one of the villain protagonists alongside his old henchdog Muttley. He occasionally works alongside or against Pandora Pitstop, Peneleop's jealous sister. Despite his cheating and unpleasant attitude, it is shown that the other racers care about Dick Dastardly, feeling that he's their friend and that racing isn't the same without his cheating attempts. Several other episodes take place in different settings such as ancient Greece or a space opera, in which case Dastardly plays different villains such as an underworld god or Vader like Warlord. ''Scoob (2020) Dick Dastardly is set to appear in the animated Hanna-Barbera Cinematic Universe 2020 movie ''Scoob as the main antagonist along with his minion Muttley (Scoob!). Personality In the Wacky Races, Dick Dastardly is a simple minded cheater who attempted to win the race by cheating but failed and ended up last place. In Dastardly and Muttley, Dick Dastardly is obsessive of his attempted to get promoted from the General by capture Yankee Doodle Pigeon but failed and crashed. Sometimes gives Muttley medals for saving and sometimes he doesn't. Whenever Zilly tries to get away, Dastardly ordered Muttley to capture Zilly. In the Magnificent Muttley, Dastardly has issues for Muttley when he is daydreaming. Dick Dastardly revealed his favorite food is ice cream with pineapple pieces and his least favorite foods are lemon pies and also whipped creamed as it is so fattening. Quotes Audio Sample Trivia *Dick Dastardly became a kind of go-to villain for various Hanna-Barbera specials and series owing to his easy recognizability. *His voice actor used the same voice as he did for the even more iconic villain Gargamel from The Smurfs. *When the Hanna-Barbera crossover cartoon Laff-A-Lympics was made in the 1970's it ran into several legal problems with characters they intended to use. Hanna-Barbera's version of Jeannie (I Dream Of Jeannie) was not owned by them, nor were Josie And The Pussycats. Dick Dastardly and Muttley were also victims of this though it was a mistake. Believing that the two were owned or co-owned by another company (they weren't), substitutes were made in the form of the Dread Baron and Mumbly. Mumbly had once been a heroic dog detective who talked in Muttley-speak and in a comic based on Laff-A-Lympics the Baron was revealed to be Dick's identical twin brother. *Similarly to Gargamel, Dishonest John, Snidely Whiplash, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale and Lord Licorice, he is considered to be on the "lower scale of villainy". *Dick Dastardly bears a striking resemblances to Mario villain Waluigi, who is a also racer that cheats and wears purple. Navigation Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Saboteurs Category:Protagonists Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extravagant Category:Titular Category:Mischievous Category:Comedy Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Right-Hand Category:Elderly Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Minion Category:Self-Aware Category:Tragic Category:Pawns Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Neutral Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Gamblers Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Con Artists Category:Forgers Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Crackers Category:Opportunists Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rivals Category:Siblings Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:The Heavy Category:Master of Hero Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Ensemble Category:Hegemony Category:Movie Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Big Bads